A Different Side of You
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: Everyone sees Butch and Buttercup as anyone would see two explosive bombs, dangerous and terrifying, and it's true. They were both dangerous and terrifying, but as they live their married lives, they would see a different side in their partner that no one would expect from them.
1. Cute

Never, in all of Butch's life, had he ever thought of his counterpart as _cute._

Fierce? Definitely.

Strong? Check.

Terrifying? Sometimes.

But _cute_? Nope. Nu uh. Never.

See, in Butch's point of view, (and probably everyone else's), Buttercup was the exact opposite of cute. Need any examples? Sure.

In every fight, she was the most merciless, bringing down enemies to their knees.Every time she loses in a fight (which isn't quite often, thankfully) she would express her anger but giving death glares to anyone who looks at her for more than two seconds. She would punch trees, cars, heck even buildings, for a few hours to calm down. She would even go and look for a fight herself, just to let out some steam.

Her idea of fun is fighting someone strong enough to take her punches and come back for more. She is a true fighter, capable of taking hits and giving them out with twice the fury.

Need he say more? No? Good.

So of course, now you'd understand why he never thought of her as cute...before, at least.

See, now that he got married to her after an epic beatdown (long story) he started to see a different side of her that he (and the rest of Townsville) had never really seen before.

Like the way she would cling onto anything close to her while she sleep, like a pillow, or the blanket, or (his favorite) himself. The way she would snuggle close to him on cold nights and sigh contently as he hugged her back.

In the morning she would always rub her eyes like a little kid's, her hair would stick out in all directions, looking like a rat's nest, (Butch thinks it made her look... not as tough as she always looked).

Her way of mumbling a good morning to him was different from what anyone would expect. She would have this sweet smile on her lips, and would kiss his cheek gently.

On good days, she would even hum a tune while dancing to it, especially if she thinks no one's home (he still didn't tell her about the secretly installed security cameras, and he doesn't think he should).

When she sneezed, it sounded like a kitten, and whenever she yawned, she would sound so, so, so unlike her that Butch sometimes finds himself staring at her everytime she does that.

When she's tired, she would have this adorably sleepy face, and would automatically go to their bedroom. Once there, she would just get on and curl herself, snoring lightly, mumbling words you wouldn't understand.

So, all in all, Buttercup could be fierce, she could be strong, and she could be downright terrifying, but to Butch, she could sometimes be just...cute.


	2. Comforting

Buttercup knows a few words (okay, a _lot_ of words) to describe Butch, but she would've never, **never,** described Butch as a comforter.

And if you really think about it, she does have a point. Butch is the last person anyone would ever go to when they need comfort, and if you know who he is, then you'd only go to him if you want to go to the hospital.

Wanna know why? Let me give a list.

Reasons why Buttercup would've never describe Butch as a comforting person:

1\. Butch is the tallest of his brothers, and the most muscular, so it's easy to see that he's a fighter than a comforter.

2\. He breaks a lot of things, from furniture to buildings to bones, and he does that when he's in a good mood.

3\. He is usually the one that _makes_ other people need comfort. In a hospital bed. For extreme surgery.

4\. He's the type of guy that gives a rough, dangerous and deadly vibe.

5\. Buttercup highly doubts he even knows the word _comforting. Comfortable_ , yes, but comforting? Nah.

There are more than just five reasons, but the list would go on forever, so let's just stop there.

So, since Butch doesn't really seem like the comforting type, you would imagine Buttercup's surprise when she found out that he _could_ be a comforting person, to her at least.

Like the time she had a breakdown when the pressure of keeping her superhero status was too much to bear with. He sat down next to her and listened to her as she told him about how hard it was, and how the scathing comments pained her. Instead of being silence and acting uncomfortably, as she would've thought, he actually pulled her up, and took her to the beach to relax.

Or the time she felt like her heart broke in two when she and Blossom had another argument that was so bad, Blossom shouted that the city of Townsville would've been better without her. Buttercup just left, her tears threatening to fall. She tried to hide it from Butch, but he noticed. Instead of getting mad and head out to hunt for Blossom, though, he made her forget about the argument by taking her to a fun and thrilling amusement park, where all the best rides were at.

There was even the time she woke up crying from a nightmare where she was abandoned by everyone, including him. He didn't complain about her waking him up, and just held her close, rubbing her back, whispering that even if the whole world would turn their back on her, he would stay by her side forever.

So yes, Butch may not seem like the type of person, but whenever Buttercup needs him the most, he was always there, s comforting presence.


	3. Gentle

One look at Buttercup, and you'd already know what type of person she really is. Her face always show either a smirk or a frown, her eyes either glow with unyeilding excitement or blazing rage. Lift her shirt up, and you'd see a toned body, with a hint of muscle, showing just how much she works out.

Everyone knows who Buttercup is. A tough, no nonsense woman that doesn't take shit from anybody. Everybody knows that, especially her now husband, Butch.

He of all people knows what type of person she was. She was headstrong, she wasn't afraid to play rough, and she always had the look in her eyes. The look of a fighter, strong and unyeilding, powerful and unstoppable, and everyone who sees her at least once knows this.

Butch knows how strong his wife is. Heck, he _felt_ how strong she was in the battlefield (and in some cases, even in bed). He knows his wife's "don't give me that shit" attitude, her stubborness, the look in her eyes that made sure he knows where the line is drawn, and how far he could go.

He saw it, how she would always be strong, how she would be cocky no matter what enemy she faces, believing, no, _knowing_ she can beat then without even trying.

Butch knows her, just like she knows him, but now, in their married life, Butch can see things the people of Townsville would've never been able to see in her, and one of those things happens to be her gentleness.

Yeah, it may seem ridiculous to even picture Buttercup having a gentle side, but hey, people change, and the older they got, the better they could see, see more than just what was told to them. And Butch could see, he could see the gentleness in her that nobody, not even her sisters, had seen.

Like the time when he got into a fight with Brick (he was being too bossy for some reason), and he got home burned, bruised, and bleeding. Oh, and he was dosed with Antidote X on the way (Brick always kept some with him just in case), so it was really a pain going home, and since the fight happened a thousand miles away from his house, he got home late.

Upon arriving the house, instead of an angry wife demanding to know where he'd been, he was greeted with a _worried_ wife. His _wife_. Worried. About _him._ Those were the words he never really thought could be in the same sentence, except if there was a "not" in the middle of the words.

When she saw his burned, brused and bleeding state, she held his hand and led him to the bed. She then proceeded to take his burned and bloody clothes off, and made him lie down while she went to the bathroom to find the medical kit.

All the while it was happening, Butch noticed a couple of things. First, Buttercup's face wasn't holding any of the spice it used to hold. Now, it held the look of worry, something he never thought would be seen on her face. The second thing was the way she held him. She didn't pull him roughly, or squeeze his hand to the point of breaking it. No. She held him softly, leading him slowly, not letting him feel so weak under her touch, though he did feel something. A strange flutter in his heart that made him feel warm and strange.

When she came back in with the medical kit, Butch thought she would bash it on his head before helping him. For sure.

He was proven wrong yet again, though, as she just opened it up, helped him sit down, and disinfected the wounds he had before covering the wound with bandages. He would grunt in pain in occasional times, and she would just murmur an apology before continuing her bandaging, not noticing the look of disbelief in her husband's face.

Once wrapped up with bandages, she wnt to the fridge to get some ice for the swelling bruises. She would place them on the bruises slowly, gently, as if afraid she might hurt him, or at least cause him discomfort.

Once she was done with all that, she helped him lay down, placed a blanket on him, and told him that she would be sleeping on the couch that night.

That's when Butch grabbed her hand, and asked her to stay with him. She then went back to her usual stubborn self, and told him that she would sleep in the couch that night whether he likes it or not.

The arguement was cut out short when Butch threatened to sleep on the floor. Butch could see the arguement in her eyes, and when she looked at him, she groaned, her eyes filled with reluctant resignation, which made Butch shocked when she actually climbed on the bed, laid down beside him, and gently touched his bruised cheek, softly, gently, like she was afraid she might accidentally hurt him.

Her eyes then changed emotion one final time, and the look in her eyes made Butch want to see it on her for the rest of his life.

The look, the look of total gentleness, the look that says a thousand words, the look Butch wanted his wife to never hide.

He and Buttercup woke up in each others arms, both in pure bliss, because for once in her life, Buttercup finally shown the side of her that she hid all this time. Her gentleness was something Butch would want to see more of in their lives, and he's pretty sure she would show him, if he only asks.


End file.
